World of Miraculous
World of Miraculous 'is a fanfiction.net series by EverAfterBailey & muiltyman37 It is a spin-off AU (alternate universe) series, taking place after ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir season 3. Synopsis Marinette and Adrien are high school students from Paris, France with a secret. They are secret superheroes known as Ladybug and Cat Noir. When two new Miraculous holders named Butterfly and King Leone shows up to fight Akumatized villains and save Paris from Hawk Moth's akumatized villains. They are new Miraculous holders, new Akumatized Villains, and secrets revealed! Check it out on Fanfiction.net! Cast '''Miraculous Holders Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Ranger Forest After hearing about the nature park being torn down into a mall thanks to Chloé, a protester became akumatized into Ranger Forest, a super-villain with the power of nature. Ladybug and Cat Noir meets two new Miraculous superheroes appeared, Butterfly and King Leone. Episode 2: The Crystallizer After being disqualified at a contest by discovering her jewelry design is sabotaged, Celina’s best friend becomes akumatized into The Crystallizer, a supervillain with cytokinesis. Will our four heroes prevent each other from getting the icy chills? Episode 3: Shinigami Since she thinks people says she’s not scary enough on Halloween, a Japanese girl became akumatized into Shinigami, a witch-themed supervillain. Armed with a magic wand, she wants to cause fear on Halloween. Episode 4: Chromo-Girl After being accused for a power-outage during movie night, Celina’s younger sister became akumatized into Chromo-Girl. With the power of electricity, she wants to absorb electricity from Paris. Episode 5: Handyman After an argument with Mayor Bourgeois during parent’s career day, Meena's father became akumatized into Handyman. Armed with tools, he wants to cause destruction. Will our Miraculous holders stop him from wrecking Paris? Episode 6: Madam Hatter (Part 1) The Miraculous Superheroes must defeat Madam Hatter, an akumatized girl who seeks revenge on Chloé for making fun of her. Will our superheroes stop Madam Hatter from going mad? Episode 7: The Hunter (Part 2) After encountering the Hunter, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly and King Leone must defeat The Hunter and Madam Hatter. Episode 8: White Knight After losing his spot for a tournament because of Adrien, a fencer became akumatized into White Knight, armed with a fencing sword, he seeks revenge on Adrien. Meanwhile, two new miraculous superheroes appears; Songbird and Phoenix. Episode 9: Mockingbird Songbird became a crime suspect and Team Miraculous must prove her innocence. Episode 10: Compunzer After losing a maze race during the fun fair, a competitive gamer became akumatized into Compunzer. Armed with his Calculator, he wants to turn Paris into a maze game. King Leone tried Slide Transformation for the first time. Episode 11: Professor Transfer A teacher from the Collège gets akumatized into Professor Transfer. With the power of body-swapping, he switches Phoenix and Cat Noir's body and Team Miraculous must find a way to get them back into each other's bodies. Episode 12: Gold Prince (COMING SOON) After being rejected by Grace for Ryan, a rich boy became akumatized into Gold Prince, a greed spreading supervillain. Team Miraculous will not get greedy over his cursed coins. Category:Series Category:Fanfictions